ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Transformers: Tales of Cybertron
An Animated series produced by Hasbro Studios & Netflix, Transformers: Tales of Cybertron is the first online streaming animated series. Plot Transformers: Tales of Cybertron ''has the history of Being the first series to have a over-acheving storyline while featuring stories of Different Characters that would be featured in a season finale. Autobots Primes *Alpha Trion (George Takei): One of the surviving Thirteen Primes. Alpha Trion was the one who rebuilt Orion Pax & Dion as Optimus Prime & Ironhide, respectively. He transforms into a Blue Cybertronian Spacecraft. He's based off John Stephenson's portrayal. *Vector Prime (Richard Newman): Another one of the surviving Decepticons. He transforms into a White Cybertronian Spacecraft. *Sentinel Prime (Townsend Coleman): Optimus' predecessor. He transforms into a Yellow Snowplow Truck. *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): The awe-inspiring leader of the Autobot forces. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. Originally a mere civilian, he was chosen by the Matrix of Leadership to command, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. He transforms into a Red/Blue Western Star 4900 Custom Semi-Trailer Truck. Team Prime *Jazz (John DiMaggio): Optimus Prime's Second-in-Command. Unlike Prowl, Jazz responds well to change and improvisation. Whatever surprises the Decepticons spring, Jazz can deal with it. His position as Special Operations head calls for all the skills he possesses, yet he still has time to add some style to everything he does. Jazz's upbeat & outgoing personality make him one of the most popular Autobots among the Ark's crew. He transforms into a White/Blue Mazda RX-8 Sports Car. He's based off Scatman Crothers' portrayal. *Prowl (Alex Skuby): Optimus Prime's Third-in-Command. He's the best military expert and civil enforcer the Autobots have, but this makes him socially awkward in turn. He transforms into a White/Black Nissan 350Z Police Car. He's based off Michael Bell's portrayal. *Ironhide (Keith Szarabajka): Optimus' Fourth-in-Command. A battle hardened veteran who is one of the toughest amongst the Autobots & a close friend of Optimus Prime. They don't make them like they used to" is an apt description of Ironhide—he's yesterday's model, but he's built to last. Gruff and ornery, he prefers actions to words, and dislikes talk for talk's sake. (He wouldn't enjoy being paired up with Bluestreak.) But though he may be rough around the edges, he's still optimistic and upbeat. The upside to being through more than your share of trouble means trouble ain't so big a scare anymore. He transforms into a Red/Black Chevrolet Equinox SUV. He's based off Peter Cullen's portrayal. *Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): Autobot Fifth-in-Command. If anyone ever gets injured, he's there to fix them. He transforms into a Red/White Chrysler Pacifica Ambulance. He's based off Don Messick's portrayal. *Cliffjumper (Dwayne Johnson): A deeply devoted Autobot who hates everyone because he thinks any of his comrades could be traitors. He also utterly abhorrs Decepticons, so the two factors seem to balance each other. He has a tendancy to pull out huge guns and blast every Decepticon in sight. He transforms into a Red Dodge Challenger. He's based off Casey Kasem's portrayal. *Bumblebee (Will Friedle): One of the smallest and physically weakest Autobots. While his stature allows him to do his job better than most Autobots could manage, he is self-conscious about his size. Maybe this is why he makes fast friends among the humans. He looks up (so to speak) to the other Autobots, especially Optimus Prime, but what he doesn't realize is that they look up to him. He may be small, but he's brave, and he's one of the most well-liked Autobots around. Bumblebee already has the respect he craves. He transforms into a Yellow Chevrolet Camaro. He's based off Dan Gilvezan's portrayal. *Hound (Jeremy Shada): The dark, barren metalscapes of Cybertron no longer interest him. Now that Hound has been shipwrecked on Earth, he considers this planet his home. He sees humankind as beautiful and wishes he could interact with their ecosphere the same way they do, to feel what they feel and to see what they see. He treasures his job as an Autobot scout, making good use of his ability to project holograms for added disguise. He uses this opportunity to explore the breathtaking caverns and mountainous expanses that Earth provides. He's a meek, benevolent soul, even compared to his fellow Autobots. He gets along with the more blood-thirsty of their ranks but not the most blood-thirsty of their ranks. He transforms into a Green Jeep Wrangler. He's based off Ken Sansom's portrayal & Finn Mertens from ''Adventure Time. *Mirage (Dave Wittenburg): The deep-voiced stealth expert of the Autobots. He is their spy, often slipping in and out of Decepticon installations and bringing back valuable information. He prefers his old high society life over the war. He transforms into a Blue/White 2005 IndyCar. He's based off Frank Welker's portrayal. Additional Autobots Part 1 * Sideswipe (James Remar): A reckless yet effective Autobot who will do anything to defeat the Decepticons. Even cheat. He transforms into a Red Lamborghini Gallardo. He's based off Michael Bell's portrayal. * Silverstreak: A motormouth, in a nutshell (though not as much as Blurr). He talks a mile a minute, but he still very much hates the Decepticons because they destroyed his hometown on Cybertron, killing his family and friends. His talking could be to drown out his grief. He transforms into a Silver Datsun 280ZX Turbo Sports Car. * Crosswire (Michael Donovan): Crosswise is a monster hunter, and shares the following attributes of all the better practitioners of his craft: Lots of weaponry for every occasion, A tough, no-nonsense attitude,A propensity to dress in kewl black, and A super-cool, generic Central European accent. He transforms into a Black Bugatti EB 16.4 Veyron Sports Car. * Brawn (Corey Burton): Extremely macho, he is strong for his size. Brawn is the resident demolitions expert. He transforms into a Green Honda Ridgeline SUV. Main Decepticons *Megatron - The Ruthless Decepticon leader who has a longtime hatred of Optimus Prime & the Autobots. Transforms into a Cybertronian Jet & Cybertronian Tank. *Starscream - The Second in Command of the Decepticons who speaks in a Cockney Accent. Transforms into a Red & Silver Jet with Cybertronian Tatoos. *Soundwave - The Decepticons' Communications Expert & Megatron's most trusted Soldier. Transforms into a Dark Blue Cybertronian Boombox & Cybertronian Truck. **Laserbeak - Soundwave's loyal Deployer who transforms into a Mechanical Condor & has an Ability to Speak like his Live action Counterpart. **Rumble - Soundwave's Deployer who is Red. **Frenzy - Soundwave's Deployer who is Blue. **Ravage - Soundwave's Deployer who transforms into a Mechanical Jaguar & speaks in a accent that is a Cross between German & Russian. **Ratbat - Soundwave's Deployer who transforms into a Mechanical Bat, & a expert of Stealth & Espionage. *Barricade - The Decepticon Scout who has a History with the Autbots, Bumblebee & Tailgate. Transforms into a Black & White Police Car. **Buzzsaw - Barricade's Deployer who comes out of his Chest. *Bonecrusher - Known as the Claw of Megatron, Bonecrusher is the most dangerous Deception ever known to work with his master. Transforms into a Buffalo mine-clearing vehicle similar to the 2007 version & Speaks with a voice that's based after the Heavy from Team Fortress 2. *Blackout - A Massive Decepticon who has been described as the "hound" of Megatron & is known for causing Power Outages in a 100 yard raidius. In better days he was always to be found looming powerful and silent behind his leader's right shoulder. Transforms into a MH-53 Pave Low Heilcopter & Speaks in Low-Pitch Spanish Accent. **Scoponok - Blackout's Deployer who transforms into a mechanical Scorpion. *Wreckage - A Decepticon Tactician who is deliberate and methodical in his attacks as he enjoys watching his foes squirm in agony as his twin swords cut deep below their armor. Circuits popping and vital processors sizzling to uselessness are the music he longs to make, and none of the Decepticons can argue with his taste for making Autobots suffer. Transforms into a Green and Black Battle Tank. *Megaplex - A specially constructed clone of Megatron, he exists to foment confusion in the Autobot ranks and protect against traitors among the Decepticons. He has led many battles in Megatron's stead. While Megaplex is ideally endowed with the same power as the original Megatron, the Decepticons' true leader is no fool. Realizing that a being based so closely on his own nature and with equal power would be quite likely to make a play to permanently replace him, Megatron thus had his clones constructed with a failsafe device that significantly restricts their abilities. Thus, though Megaplex is easily able to pass as Megatron for short periods of time, his intelligence, strength, firepower, and skill are capped at levels significantly below those of the real Megatron. The deception is likely to work best on the battlefield, from a distance, or when Megaplex is following a strict script set by the original. Transforms into a Cybertronian Jet. Dinobots *Grimlock - The leader of the Dinobots who transforms into a horned, mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Swoop - A Dinobot who specializes in assault infantry and transforms into a mechanical Pteranodon. *Slug - A Dinobot who transforms into a mechanical, spiked Triceratops. *Snarl - A Dinobot who transforms into a mechanical Stegosaurus. *Sludge - A Dinobot who transforms into a mechanical Apatosaurus. *Scorn - The Dinobots' demolition specialist who transforms into a mechanical, three-sailed Spinosaurus. *Slash - The Dinobots' stealth fighter who transforms into a mechanical Velociraptor. The Wreckers *Ultra Magnus - An Old Friend of Optimus Prime who is The Leader of the Wreckers & Second Lieutenant of the Autobots who leads by the book. Transforms into White & Blue Semi-Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck. *Wheeljack - The Wreckers' Skilled Mechanic & Ally to Bulkhead & Perceptor. Transforms into a Green and White 2011 Lancia Stratos Turbo. *Rotorstorm - The Wreckers' Airborne Member Who Transforms into a Army Helicoptor & Speaks in a Texan Accent. *Springer - Second in Command of the Wreckers who is a Triple Changer of a Armored Car & Helicopter. Declares himself as a "Mad Student". *Warpath - The Bombastic Member of the Wreckers who Transforms into a Red Tank. *Pyro - *Leadfoot - *Bulkhead - The Autobot Heavy Weapons Expert who Serves as Comic Reilef & Transforms into a Green all-terrain vehicle. *Hot Shot (): Sub-Wreckers *Impactor - The Commander of the Sub-Wreckers who forms the Torso & Head of Ruination. *Roadbuster - Second in Command of the Sub-Wreckers who Speaks in a Scottish Accent & forms the Right Arm of Ruination. *Topspin - The Mellowest Member of the Wreckers who forms the Left Leg of Ruination. If it doesn't result in at least a few dings and scraped paint, Topspin isn't interested. To him, buckled and burnt armor are signs of a life well-led. He's proud of being one tough bot, and is more than happy to wear the scars to prove it. His Mannerisms are based off of the Character Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski from The Big Lebowski. *Twin-Twist - Topspin's Twin Brother who forms the Right Leg of Ruination. *Whirl - The most visible Wrecker who forms the Left Arm of Ruination. On the battlefield, he bobs and weaves, matching the numerous Decepticon fliers move for move. He delights in his showmanship, but even though the audience rarely does, Whirl doesn't mind; the act isn't for the audience, after all. While they focus on the jukes and zigs and zags, the other Wreckers are closing in to drop the curtain. **Ruination - The Combined Mode of the Sub Wreckers. Elite Guard *Rodimus Prime - The Leader of the Elite Guard and the lieutenant of Ultra Magnus. Transforms into a Red and Yellow Futuristic Truck with flame logos on it. *Perceptor - The Autobot Head Scientist and Wheeljack's partner in scientific methods. Transforms into a Red Microscope & Missile Truck. *Blurr - The Fastest Autobot Alive who is the faster than the speed of Light. Transforms into a Light Blue Futuristic Race Car. *Blaster - The Autobots' Communications Expert. **Rewind - **Eject - **Ramhorn - **Steeljaw - **Sunder - *Kup - An old Autobot War Veteran who is Rodimus' best friend. Transforms into a Silver Pickup Truck. *Arcee - *Smokescreen - *Jerfire - *Cerebros - *Hot Shot - *Windblade - *Omega Supreme - *Tread Bolt - Other Autobots *Elita One - *Metroplex - *Chromedome - *Highbrow - *Hardhead - *Brainstorm - *Skids - *Metroplex - *Tracks - *Crosscut - *Ricochet - *Fallback - *Chromia - *Nautica - *Pharma - *Turbomaster - *Kick-Over - *Sandstorm - *Hoist - *Devcon - *Rung - The Quiet psy-ops specialist who Speaks in a Swiss Accent. *Wheelie - *Brains - A Former Decepticon Drone Turned Autobot. * Crosshairs - An Autobot Paratrooper who Transforms into a green Sports car that resembles a Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray. * Drift - An Autobot Tactician who has a sense of honor & Transforms into a black, white & blue sports car that resembles a Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse. He was a former Decepticon called "Deadlock" & is an ally to Crosshairs & Windblade. Aerialbots *Silverbolt - *Air-Raid - *Firestrike - *Quickshot - *Skydive - **Superion - The Combined Mode of the Aerialbots Protectobots *Hot-Zone - *Groove - *Blades - *First Aid - *Streetsmart - **Defensor - The Combined Mode of the Protectobots Tecnobots *Scattershot - *Strafe - *Lightstorm - *Afterburst - *Nosecone - **Computron - The Combined Mode of the Tecnobots who has the I.Q. of over 1.4 Billion. Monsterbots *Repugnus - *Grotusque - *Doublecross - Junkions *Wreck-Gar - *Scrap-Iron - *Junkheap - * Spy Changers ** Hot Shot * Dinobots ** Grimlock ** Slag ** Sludge ** Snarl ** Swoop * Aerialbots ** Air Raid ** Fireflight ** Skydive * Protectobots ** Blades ** Streetwise ** First Aid * Technobots ** Afterburner ** Lightspeed ** Nosecone ** Scattorshot ** Strafe * Wreckers ** Bulkhead ** Springer ** Wheeljack * Female Autobots ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Firestar ** Flareup ** Moonracer ** Windblade Other Decepticons *Shockwave - *Thundercracker - *Skywarp - *Blitzwing - *Lugnut - *Incinerator - *Slipstream - *Magnifcus - *Trypticon - *Jhiaxus - *Deathsaurus - *Scourge - *Cyclonus - *Toxitron - *Treadshot - *Spinister - *Overlord - *Flatline - *Skyquake - *Dreadwing - *DoubleDealer - Seekers *Thrust - *Dirge - *Ramjet - *Bitstream - *Hotlink - *Red Wing - Vehicons *Blastcharge - *Tankor - *Jetstorm - *Obsidian - *Strika - Insecticons *Sharpshot - *Hardshell - *Kickback - *Chop Shop - *Barrage - *Bombshock - *Venom - Constructicons *Scrapper - The Leader of the Constructicons who forms the Left Arm of Devastator & Transforms into a Backhoe. *Mixmaster - The Chemist of the Constructicons who forms Head of Devastator & Transforms into a Cement Truck. *Long Haul - The Muscle of the Constructicons who forms the Torso of Devastator & Transforms into a Dump Truck. *Hightower - The Engineer of the Constructicons who forms the Right arm of Devastator & Transforms into a Crane. *Rampage - The Most Destructive of The Constructicons who forms the Right Leg of Devastator & Transforms into a Bulldozer. *Demolisher - The Demolitions Member of The Constructicons who Forms the Left Leg of Devastator & Transforms into a Wrecking Ball. **Devastator - The Combined Mode of the Constructicons Combaticons *Onslaught - *Brawl - *Vortex - *Blast Off - *Swindle - **Bruticus - Stunticons *Motorbreath - *Wild-Neck - *Breakdown - *Dragstrip - *Dead End - **Menasor - Predacons *Predaking - *Darksteel - *Skylynx - *Skystalker - *Grimwing - *Cindersaur - *Cryotek - Megabolts *Megazarak - *Sunstorm - *Dreadwind - *Smokejumper - *Double Punch - *Slice - *Clench - *Sky-Byte - Others *Primus - The core of Cybertron and one of the oldest cybertronians in cybertron history. *Unicron - *The Fallen - *Lockdown - A ruthless mercenary & Bounty Hunter who is part on neither side & an occasional ally to the Decepticons. He retains a Scar on his left eye. *Thunderwing - *Nemesis Prime - *Galvatron - An Anicent Decepticon that was the sucessor of the Fallen. After his destruction, He was later repaired as a Human Made Transformer. Ofter serves as an occasional ally to Megatron & his causes. *Tarn - *Stinger - A Human made Transformer that was based after the basis of Bumblebee's Design. Later join the Decepticon Cause as & Galvatron's Second in Command. |- | * Unicron ** Galvatron ** Cyclonus ** Scourge |} Locations *Cybertron **Iacon **Kaon **Sea of Rust **Darkmount **Tarn **Well of Allsparks *Earth *Junkion English Voice Cast Main Cast *Brad Garrett - Bulkhead *Charlie Adler - Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, Silverbolt, Jetstorm, Flatline, Junkheap, Swoop *David Kaye - Wreckage, Hardshell, Brainstorm, Scattorshot, Rotorstorm, Cryotek, Snarl, Blastcharge, Cindersaur *David Sobolov - Megaplex, Brawl, Repugnus *J.B. Blanc - Blackout, Shockwave, Hoist, Overlord, Leadfoot, Jetfire *John DiMaggio - Megatron, Grimlock, Soundwave, Ravage, Whirl, Long Haul, Devastator, Primus, Warpath, Trypticon, Skywarp, Brains *Keith Szarabajka - Buzzsaw *Nolan North - Starscream, Crosscut, Lightstorm, Skylynx, Air-Raid, Double Punch *Travis Willingham - Bonecrusher, Barricade, Deathasauras, Chromedome, Slug, Onslaught Addtional Voices *Adam Baldwin - Springer *Alan Tudyk - Scourge, Hightower * Andrew Kishino - Drift *April Stewart - Elita-One *Armin Shimmerman - Jhiaxus *Billy West - Tracks *Brian Bloom - Stinger * Bruce Thomas - Thunderwing *Carlos Alazaraqui - Ricochet, Blades *Cary Elwes - Wreck-Gar *Christopher McDonald - Swindle *Claudia Black - Slipstream *Clancy Brown *Corey Burton - Predaking, First Aid, Nemesis Prime, Sunstorm, Obsidian, Unicron *Crispin Freeman - Incinerator, Tread Bolt *Daran Norris - Lockdown, Venom, Cindersaur *Dave Boat - Barrage *Dwight Schultz - Galvatron *Fred Tatasciore - Skyquake, Motorbreath, Chop Shop, Kup, Topspin *Gary Anthony Williams - Blaster, Demolisher *George Newbern - Highbrow *George Takei - Alpha Trion *Gregg Berger - Megazarak, Fallback, Grimwing *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Arcee * Ike Amandi - Dreadwing *James Arnold Taylor - The Fallen *Jeff Bennett - Skydive, Superion, Roadbuster, Dragstrip, Dirge, Twin-Twist *Jennifer Hale - Windblade *Jim Cummings - Wheeljack, Afterburst, Wild-Neck *Jim Ward - Magnifcus *John Kassir - Vortex *Keith Ferguson - Smokescreen *Kevin Michael Richardson - Rampage, Grotusque, Smokejumper *Liam O'Brien - Firestrike, DoubleDealer, Rung *Mark Hamill - Kickback, Omega Supreme, Sludge *Mark Rolston - Cerebros *Maurice LaMarche - Trailcutter, Bruticus, Sky-Byte *Michael Donovan - Toxitron, Breakdown, Slash *Michael Dorn - Blitzwing, Lugnut *Michael Ironside - Ultra Magnus * Michael Rosebaum - Crosshairs *Michael T. Weiss - Devcon *Misty Lee-Dini - Nautica *Neal McDonough - Rodimus Prime *Oliver Vaquer - Nosecone *Peter Jessop - Computron *Phil LaMarr - Ruination, Groove, Dreadwind *Rene Auberjonois - Slicer *Richard Epcar - Thundercracker, Impactor *Robin Atkin Downes - Hot Shot, Blast-Off, Scrap-Iron, Skystalker, Scorn *Rob Paulsen - Blurr, Quickshot *Steven Blum - Sharpshot, Metroplex, Hardhead, Hot-Zone, Defensor, Bombshock, Darksteel, Doublecross *Tim Curry - Tarn *Tom Kenny - Perceptor, Scrapper *Tricia Helfer - Chromia *Vanessa Marshall - Strika *Wally Wingert - Strafe *Xander Berkeley - Pharma Guest Stars *Kevin Conroy - *Ron Perlman - *Susan Eisenberg - Category:Transformers series